


Casualties of War

by DratTheRat



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Bleak, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DratTheRat/pseuds/DratTheRat
Summary: Drabble: a reunion
Relationships: Ellis | Elice/Merric (unrequited)
Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329299
Kudos: 4





	Casualties of War

“There’s a price on your head.”

“Yes, I know.” 

Armor unbuckled, mentors and auxiliaries excused, the people’s hero was again the skinny little brother of that girl Merric adored and couldn’t have - that girl who was probably dead.

“Elice . . . ?” 

“She sacrificed herself so I could flee.”

Why not the other way around? Why not Elice at Merric’s door that afternoon? Why not Elice, transformed by war: passionate mage instead of untouchable cleric? Marth was always so earnest and loving and sweet. He would make an excellent martyr.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Marth smiled sadly. “Because I’m thinking it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, maybe I'll write the Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light romantic epic living in my head. It has a happier ending than this.


End file.
